Angel with a Shotgun
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Enjolras is a man that just won't go on to the Afterlife. Instead, he keeps getting resurrected for some unknown reason. As the angel Grantaire watches, he quickly, and obviously, falls for his young Apollo. AU. Enjolras/Grantaire. Rated T for now.
1. Apollo in Athens

**AN: This is inspired by the 2012 movie and the song Angel with a Shotgun. It is obviously an AU and hopefully all your questions are answered in this chapter or later chapters to come. If it isn't though, don't hesitate to ask. I did pretty much just create my own world with this. **

**I wasn't sure if I should put it in books though or musicals so if you think I should move it please tell me. Main shipping is Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Every soul, whether it is a conscious or unconscious goal, has something it wants to accomplish throughout life. When it is not able to fulfill this goal, then that soul is resurrected and keeps attempting to complete the goal until it has accomplished what it wants to.

Once that has happened, the person can pass on to the Afterlife.

Even animals and plants have souls, but their goals are much simpler: wanting to grow taller or have two litters instead of one. Humans have a harder time: some want true love, to finally own a house, to write a book, or become a singer.

How easily the goal is accomplished depends on where the person is born. However, there was one man who just seemed to never complete his goal. He was one of the first people to be created; currently, an angel was watching over him.

Grantaire, his black wings speckled with white and gray, lazily stretched out as he sat above Earth and looked at his Apollo. That was not actually the man's name, but the idea of the Greek gods was just now spreading and the man reminded Grantaire of Apollo.

He was absolutely beautiful. Perfect golden curls, bright blue eyes, powerfully built - but not overly so. Grantaire was often surprised that Apollo was not worshipped instead of the gods themselves.

He had even met him several times, but if Grantaire showed himself now, his Apollo would not recognize him. Once a person was resurrected, all their old memories disappeared. They only gained the memories back once they passed on into the Afterlife.

Grantaire sighed, wishing for the day that he could get to know his Apollo personally and not have to worry about him forgetting.

"Grantaire!" a shrill voice from behind him shouted.

The voice surprised Grantaire so much that he nearly fell to Earth, just barely being caught by a small, but firm hand. He was pulled to his feet and spun around, only for an angry-looking face to glare at him.

"What have I _told_ you about staring at him? You need to get to work!" Eponine cried out, her beautiful brown wings unfurled.

Grantaire blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Why do you think I was looking at ... uh, him?"

"Do you really have to waste my time with such a question? You have been staring at him for hundreds of years. Ever since he walked the Earth, in fact! What else would you be doing?"

"Yes, but you're one to talk. You stare at that one man quite a bit as well, he usually ends up with what name was it? Mark? Merick? Uh—"

"It's Marius!" She growled angrily, "And at least I don't spend all day simply staring at him, unlike _someone_."

"But he's so—"

"Gorgeous? Amazing? Stunning? Beautiful? I've heard it all, Grantaire, and though I admit he isn't bad looking, you don't need to repeat everything you've said _again_!"

"But I don't want to work right now!" Grantaire whined as he looked back down at his Apollo. His Apollo was currently gathering a crowd, creating speeches about how wrong their society was and how it needed to be remade. That was always something that was consistent between his lives. He always fought for the good of the people and was an incredible speaker. Sadly, so far none of his rebellions had been successful. It seemed that something always got in the way.

"I don't want to work either, but _someone's_ got to do the cleaning around here," Eponine muttered. "We're some of the youngest angels, so _of course_ we have to sweep the streets and clean the local places."

Grantaire sighed but did not argue, following Eponine back into the main city.

The afterlife was very much like a mixture of Heaven and Hell. Much of the afterlife was extremely beautiful and people walked among its ever changing streets. However, there were dungeons where the wicked lived and were punished by whatever sentence seemed fit for them.

There was not a god like many religions made out. There was an angel named Joseph, instead. He was in charge of everything and it would appear he was the first angel but it was impossible to be sure because no one could truly remember that far back.

Grantaire and Eponine walked into the large city, hands opening up and brooms appearing in them. This city was the only one that was filled with about an equal amount of humans and angels. Most cities just had humans with one or two guardian angels; but this was the first city, so many angels that weren't guardians had named it their home.

Currently, the city looked much like a Greek one but there were hints of the Egyptians and Babylonian architecture. As time went by, the city stayed up to date with the latest designs and technologies; however, other civilizations could still be seen throughout the streets.

As Grantaire swept up the dirt that had collected on the cobblestone streets, he glanced over at Eponine and said, "I wish we didn't have to do this crap work. Why can't the humans do it?" The last part is almost a whine of complaint.

"Because they've earned their rest," replied Eponine, a little stern. "I mean, being a human sounds really hard! The only reason I would want to be one is of course for ... well, you know."

Grantaire sighed and responded, "I know. Believe me, I get it. I just, I wish I could talk to my Apollo and simply be myself as well."

Eponine raised an eyebrow at his wording and laughed, asking, "_My_ Apollo? Since when did he become yours, Grantaire?"

Grantaire blushed and shook his head, responding with a tart, "Shut up."

They continued to work on cleaning the city when he suddenly heard it. Commotion was stirring up in the Afterlife and there really wasn't that much of anything exciting here. That must mean whatever was happening was on Earth.

Grantaire dropped everything and began to run, soon flying. He heard a yell from behind himself, which clearly belonged to Eponine, and soon she was flying next to him.

"Grantaire! We have a _job_ to do, you know."

"Yes, but I want to see what's happening!" Grantaire was one of the few curious angels, and when something this big was happening, he _had_ to be there to see it.

They landed by a large group that was looking down at Earth. More and more humans and angels were gathering around the sight. Grantaire looked down and a large grin came upon his face. The moment Eponine saw, she knew exactly what was going on.

"It's him, isn't it." It wasn't even a question anymore.

"Yes, he's leading a group against the government in Athens as we speak." He sounds giddy.

"Why get so excited? There's always something that happens to ruin his little rebellions. What makes this one so different?" asked Eponine.

"Nothing, but I _can_ still hope can't I? Maybe this is the one he's been waiting for. Maybe this is the one thing his soul has desired!"

"Yeah, perhaps," she murmured in response, and it was said just to appease Grantaire. The entire group watched for several days, fascinated by the action happening below them. Some of the more recent people were extremely interested in what was going on in the world below seeing as they had just left it.

In a few hundred years to come, this very revolution would be known as the Athenian Revolution. It was the very one that brought democracy to Athens. However, when the rebels won, it was not known as that. It was simply successful, and that was all that really mattered to the people of Athens.

Grantaire had been over thrilled at this. He had even picked up Eponine, hugging her as hard as possible before she had to hit him and say, "Put me _down_!"

Nevertheless, Grantaire was worried about what would happen after all this. Apollo's life span in his other lives was normally very short lived and he was afraid the same thing would happen here. And yet, there was no need to worry.

Apollo ended up living a full, long and successful life. Grantaire, when he could, would either watch him from afar or even go down to Earth to simply see him up close. He had pretended to be all sorts of government leaders and higher nobles simply to get near him.

However, when he passed on, after a week had gone by, it became clear that Apollo wasn't coming up. But why? What was it that his soul yearned for?

Saddened by this but not letting it get him down, Grantaire continued to watch him. However, a good many years passed before he actually went down and said hello to his Apollo again. It was during the Middle Ages and Apollo was a knight in France.

The name he now had was a new one. He was called Enjolras and Grantaire had to admit that it was his favorite so far. _Enjolras_, Grantaire thought to himself. It was the first name he had carried that Grantaire thought actually suited him.


	2. The Jacquerie and Enjolras

**AN: Also, the Athenian revolution and the one I mention here were real revolutions. Just felt like I should point that out. Enjoy.**

* * *

During some free time he had, Grantaire went down to Earth, making sure to dress in the right clothing for that time. Hiding his wings, he walked through the upper part of the town, closer to where a noble man lived. Knights lined the streets, Enjolras being one of them.

Normally, there wouldn't be this many but people were becoming uneasy thanks to the Hundred Year's War and the plague that seemed to be sweeping Europe. That and the peasants were being treated poorly.

Grantaire, dressed more so in commoner's cloth so as to blend in, watched Enjolras from afar, and, because he wasn't paying attention, ended up bumping into a knight. Really, the knight was the one who hit him but you didn't say that back then. The lower you were, the more blame that was put on you.

"You should watch were you go peasant."

"Sorry," muttered Grantaire. He didn't even think that saying it how he did could be considered rude. He also began to walk away, which is something a lower class doesn't do.

"And where do you think you're going?" the man asked as he grabbed the back of Grantaire's shirt.

"Hey! I said I was—" but Grantaire stopped mid sentence as the man's hand left him. However, it wasn't from the man's own will.

"He said sorry, is that not enough?" asked Enjolras as he finally let go of the other knight.

"You will stand up to this horrible swine? He's dirt."

"He appears no worse than you," replied Enjolras simply.

The man smirked as he said, "You always did have a soft spot for these peasants didn't you?" However, he did walk away and didn't do anything else.

Enjolras watched him leave and then turned back to Grantaire who felt like his chest might just explode. "You are alright, are you not?"

"Um . . . yes I'm fine. Thank you, you didn't have to do that you know," Grantaire said. God, he always felt so flustered when around him but he had to play it cool.

He must've not been doing a very good job because the next thing Enjolras asked was, "Are you sure? You look like you might faint."

"Uh . . ." god he needed to come up with something quick. "I . . . it's just I've never talked to a knight before."

"No need to be flustered then. I'm certainly nothing special."

Grantaire nearly burst out some not entirely explainable things but quickly shut up. God he wanted to say so much to him right now. He always got like this whenever he got the chance to talk to his Apollo. He wished he didn't but Grantaire did.

"Have a good day then," Enjolras simply said, with a small nod and smile.

Grantaire nearly melted and wanted to run after him, to continue talking to him but he resisted the urge. He kept quiet and watched him leave, only then returning to the Afterlife. When he did, he got a pretty hard smack from Eponine.

"You abandoned your post today," she said with clear annoyance.

"Uh huh."

Looking at his love struck face; Eponine shook her head and said, "You talked to him again didn't you."

Grantaire looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yeah."

"What am I going to do with you? You're obsessed!"

"I just want to talk to him! Honestly for once! But he just . . . he really is my Apollo. A beautiful Sun, one which I cannot touch or go near. It is so close to me but it is gone before my fingers can even grace it."

"Maybe so but one day he'll move on and then he'll be here and you'll have all the time in the world."

"Will I? He's been here longer than anyone else. He was one of the first, before Babylonian time and he is the only one that hasn't passed on since then! It's is like he doesn't want to move on. He's been in every possible type of household, country, and is always trying to make a better society for the people. And he 's succeed in some cases!"

"Grantaire—"

"Do not Grantaire me! Have you seen him with a woman or a man, a niece or nephew? It seems that either he grows up without parents or the moment he can leave them, he never goes back! He's only focused on his education and his speeches. That's it! What else could his soul possible want?"

"I know how you feel and that you're frustrated but—"

"No you don't! You know nothing—"

"Grantaire, sit down now and stop whining like a damn fool!"

He quickly sat down, mainly from the shock of it all.

"You know very well that I'm in a similar situation like you. I love Marius dearly but I can't figure out what it is he needs either. I am in the same position where I'm blocked from someone that I've loved forever but who doesn't even know I exist!"

Grantaire looked away, his hands clenching together. "I'm . . . Eponine, I'm sorry. You know I . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

Oh god, he was crying now. Why did he have to cry at a time like this? It wasn't fair! Why was he so weak?

Grantaire felt arms wrap around him and he let himself be pulled into a hug. He cried into Eponine's shirt and he felt even more embarrassed over the fact that this wasn't the first time. Grantaire was easily frustrated and when he got angry, more often than not, hot tears would come to his eyes and then he'd just break down.

Eponine, though she did cry, never broke down like this and it made Grantaire feel really useless sometimes.

"I'm not taking back what I said because you needed to hear it," she said as she held him. "But I am sorry for making you cry."

"No, I shouldn't be crying anyway."

"Everyone has their own way of getting anger and pain out and this is yours. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just . . . it's not fair! Why isn't it fair? Why couldn't I fall in love with another angel like all the others did? Why did I have to be different and fascinated by him from the very beginning? I hate it! I hate it!"

"I know Grantaire. I'm sorry. I really am."

After that, Grantaire was quite and actually stayed away from Earth for a bit. However, despite it all, he did eventually go back down. However, the site that he was met with didn't bring any happiness to his heart.

The Jacquerie Revolt had just occurred and though he hadn't led it, Enjolras was of course involved. He had been on the peasant's side as usual but this time, it was one of the less successful rebellions.

Enjolras had been seriously injured in the fight, leaving him extremely open for disease. It really wasn't that surprising he'd caught the plague. He lay with hundreds, simply waiting to die as the disease took hold. When a noble man caught the plague, many phyciations tried to save their lives.

However, the people in the Jacquerie Revolt were considered worse than the untouchables and not a medic or even a priest could come ease their passing, one way or another. Nevertheless, Grantaire came down still. Besides, he was an angel, he didn't get sick.

He moved to were Enjolras lay, his breathing low and shallow. His lovely curls were now plastered to his face with a sheen of sweat and his skin was now utterly ruined. His shirt covered the fatal wound but pus and blood could still be seen bleeding through.

Making himself invisible to all human eyes, Grantaire sat besides his Apollo, softly running his hand through his curls. He stayed until Enjolras's last breath came. Grantaire hadn't even noticed but Enjolras's pain had lessened at his small, kind touches.

Grantaire still stayed a bit longer until someone finally came and began burying the bodies. He unfurled his wings and then quickly flew back up.

Eponine was waiting for him as usual but this time she didn't seem angry upon him leaving his post. "He passed again?"

"Yes, from a wound and the sickness that covers the Earth."

Eponine nodded. "Marius just recently died of the plague in England as well. It's terrible, don't you think?"

Grantaire silently agreed. "Now to only wait for their next resurrection."


	3. France along with the Fronde

The first time Grantaire actually became involved in one of Apollo's revolutions began in 1648, several centuries after what was now known as the Black Death. Apollo was back in France once more, planning out a series of battles. Originally, they had started out as revolts but now a civil war was occurring.

More often than not, Apollo was found in France now and it seemed that something always drew him there. Granted, Grantaire couldn't really blame him because it was a beautiful country. But, for whatever reason, there were so many rebellions and wars also fought, scarring the amazing landscape.

Though his name had changed commonly, once more, he carried the name of Enjolras.

On his off days, when there was nothing to really do, Grantaire went down, listening to their plans and ideas. He usually stayed in the corner and found that it was easiest to be a drunk. A drunk can be trusted because they won't remember your plans and some don't cause commotion either.

Grantaire, of course, was not actually drunk. He could not get drunk but he was certainly very good at pretending to. And alcohol wasn't exactly bad tasting either. It had certainly gotten better as the centuries had passed and some of the wine in France was the best.

He knew that Enjolras didn't approve of his drunkenness but it was worth it so that he could simply be near him.

As he watched, Grantaire also tried to figure out what it could be that Enjolras desired. However, this life was very much like all the others where only the helping of the people mattered. It just didn't make any sense.

"Oh my Apollo," he muttered as he blinked sleepily. It was night and they'd been there all day.

"Apollo, Apollo, that is all you speak of do you not?" asked Joly with a smile. He was really the only one here that would actually talk to Grantaire. The angel also found that he did enjoy the other's company as well.

"Well he's . . . uh . . . he's quite beautiful and . . . uh pretty so pretty," he murmured, his head slipping from his hand that was the only thing that really held it up. He was exhausted which actually helped with the whole drunk appearance.

Joly smiled at this, commenting, "I swear Grantaire, you're the only one here that simply comes to stare at him. You don't really believe in our cause do you?"

"I . . . believe in it," Grantaire got out. "But I . . . I believe in him more."

"I can tell. You did give him the nickname of an ancient Greek god after all."

"Uh huh." Okay, now it really wasn't that much of an act. Grantaire was really tired but he couldn't just get up and leave now. He was to sleepy and it would look odd if he left now. Maybe if he . . . closed his eyes for . . . for a few moments it wouldn't . . . it wouldn't be . . .

Grantaire was out like a light as his head hit the table. Joly gave a soft laugh and then turned back to the meeting.

* * *

Someone was shaking Grantaire's shoulder and he tired to swat the hand away. "Go away Eponine, I'm trying to sleep," he muttered.

When the hand didn't move, Grantaire put his hand on the others to move it away but he froze. The hand was defiantly not Eponine's. It was to large and rough. Slowly, his eyes opened only to stare up at Enjolras. The entire room was empty now and only the lantern in Enjolras' other hand lit the place.

"Wait! Uh . . . what happened? Where is everyone?" asked Grantaire as he looked around, blushing deep red.

"They left about half an hour ago. I thought I'd stay and help clean up, wait until you woke, but you stayed asleep," Enjolras replied simply.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You shouldn't have waited for me."

"I wasn't waiting for you."

Okay, that stung a bit.

"You know, for someone who just made himself pass out because of alcohol, you certainly don't seem like you have a hangover," Enjolras then said slowly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh no! I have a terrible hangover! It's hurts right—"

"You can be a really terrible liar sometimes," Enjolras said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What I'd like to know is why you always pretend to be a drunk. You don't really add any input to our meetings either so you're not really interested in our cause. Why do you come?"

"Uh . . . well that is . . . oh look at the time! I got to go!" And then Grantaire ran as fast as he could. It probably wasn't the best idea but it was all he could think of.

"Hey, wait!" cried out Enjolras, putting the lantern down and quickly running after him. However, when he ran out and into the streets, Grantaire was gone.

Well, technically, he was hovering right above him but no one could see that.

Enjolras looked around, shaking his head and laughing slightly. It was the first time in this life that Enjolras had laughed and Grantaire had gotten the chance to see it.

"I'll see you at the next meeting I suppose Grantaire," he murmured and then walked back inside to gather a few things.

Grantaire smiled, softly saying, "See you to," before flying back up to the Afterlife. When he arrived, his face was met with a pillow from Eponine. Being some of the youngest angels, they had to share housing.

"What was that for?"

"You shouldn't stay up so late. You had me worried."

"Hey, at least I'm doing my work on time and not leaving my post. And besides! It would've looked odd if I'd left early," replied Grantaire as his cloths changed into something more suitable for sleeping and he got into his bed.

* * *

For the rest of the civil war, Grantaire stayed and helped when he wasn't working. Thankfully, Enjolras never talked about what happened again but he would every now and again give him a funny look during a meeting.

Sadly, Joly died a year before the civil war ended and he didn't pass on. Grantaire hoped he would see him again though. He'd enjoyed his time with the man.

In the end, the rebels won but a few days after celebrating, Enjolras was shot in the heart by a lone man. He died instantly.

God! This was really getting on Grantaire's nerves. Nevertheless, he kept on going. The next revolution that he got involved in that also involved Enjolras was in 1832.

He was more integrated in everyone's lives as well, getting to become actually true friends with everyone, though this was probably only because he got to know everyone before the revolution actually began.

Grantaire also got to meet Joly again and though he was a bit different, it was defiantly still him. It was odd but Marius was also there so it wasn't uncommon for Eponine to join Grantaire when he went down.

There was also Gavroche, Jehan, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, and many others that he grew close to. It was almost like they were in a family. It made Grantaire smile even though he still wanted to get to know everyone and tell them his real self.

Nevertheless, even he wasn't prepared when the actual revolution occurred.

Grantaire was so caught up in either being part of the revolution or doing cleaning with Eponine, that he didn't notice _it_ though. The ever constant eyes that followed him were always there. They never left him. Always studying, always seeing.


	4. A Rebellion in June

** AN: Just a quick thank you to the new followers.**

* * *

When Grantaire got back to the Afterlife at one point, he was shocked to find Eponine crying. She was sitting in her bed, trying to wipe away her tears so that no one else could see them. However, Grantaire did and he immediately ran to her.

"Eponine! What could possibly be the matter?" asked Grantaire desperately. She was like a sister to him and he hated seeing her hurt.

"Marius he . . . he found another," she got out after taking a deep breath. "Despite trying to show him how I care about him, he clearly loves another. Something tells me she will be the one that will allow him to pass on and into the Afterlife."

"You don't know that for sure though."

"You didn't see how he looked at her. Cosette, you didn't see how he looked at Cosette," she finally got out. Her tears had stopped but a look of hurt was still clear on her face.

"Eponine I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm so sorry," Grantaire finally said. He wasn't sure what else to do.

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't be crying over this anyway," murmured Eponine. "And as much as I want to hate her, I really can't. Cosette is kind and gentle, really it seems impossible to dislike her."

"Cosette you say? I actually think I remember Maurice speaking of her."

"How did he act when talking about her?" asked Eponine.

Grantaire remained silent.

"Grantaire, my heart can't become any more broken. Please, just tell me the truth."

He sighed, replying, "A love struck fool is what Enjolras called him. I'd say he acted like me whenever I talk about Enjolras. He clearly cares for her a great deal and from the way it sounded, Cosette loves him just as much too."

Eponine nodded, her eyes closing for a moment. Finally, she opened them again and said, "As long as he is happy, I think I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wish I could be his Cosette but it would appear that is not my fate. If he can smile though, enjoy his life, then I will at least know some peace."

"Will you still be helping with the revolution?"

"Yes, but I must say it doesn't look positive. In all honestly, I believe everyone will be slaughtered," she said ominously.

Grantaire nodded. "They rushed this to quickly but I won't back out now. How could I? I'm pretty sure Enjolras would never forgive me."

"Grantaire, you do know he won't remember after this."

"Yes but I mean once he passes into the Afterlife. He'll have all the past memories and I'm sure if I didn't stand with him to the very end he'd never talk to me again."

"Alright," replied Eponine with a small nod.

During the revolution, Eponine died. She didn't actually die but she did take a bullet. It was quite honorable really and not to soon Grantaire did his own honorable thing. As the revolution continued, he was honestly surprised that he was shot. It had really been just pure luck if anything.

But as the revolution was drawing to a close, and nearly everyone was dead, Grantaire ran towards the café that he had last seen Enjolras go into. A large number of gunshots had just come from the place but when he walked in, he didn't see anyone. He quickly ran up to the second floor.

There were several guards, all guns pointed at Enjolras. Grantaire saw several of his friends lying dead on the floor as well. The guards seemed surprised upon Grantaire's arrival but he ignored them. His eyes were only on Enjolras and for the first time in this life, there seemed to be honest surprise.

When it was obvious that Grantaire wasn't going to attack any of the guards, they parted, allowing him to move towards Enjolras.

Once they were standing side by side, both stared back at the guards, waiting for the shots to be fired. As Enjolras hefted up the red flag, Grantaire resisted the urge to flinch as he felt the man's hand envelop his. He didn't even have time to react as Enjolras shouted out the famed words and then the shots were fired.

As their hands were ripped apart, Grantaire fell, his blood staining the wall behind him and the floor that he now lay upon. After the guards had left, he probably could've left then and there but he didn't. Instead, he got up and looked at the carnage around him.

He could already feel that practically none of these souls would pass on tonight. This sad defeat would not be how their last moment's on Earth would end.

Before he left though, he made sure to grab Enjolras and place him on the ground, legs straight and arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes and then folded the red flag, placing it under Enjolras' hands. It was only then that Grantaire flew back to the Afterlife.

When he got home, for it was very late now, he found Eponine seeming much happier than he would've expected.

"And what has your spirits so high?" asked Grantaire curiously.

"He's alright. Marius survived."

"He did?" Grantaire questioned. He was honestly shocked but happy none the less. "I thought everyone had been killed."

"So had I but Cosette's adopted father saved him during the fight. I do believe they will pass on and into the Afterlife after this. And did you hear? They're getting married too!"

Grantaire cocked his head to the side, thinking about this. "I must be honest with you. I'm surprised at how happy you are over this. I would honestly think you'd be broken over it."

"What is the point of that though?" countered Eponine. "I do believe I will always love Marius. However, I want him to be happy and I am happy for him. I may not be able to be his love but maybe once he comes into the Afterlife I can at least become his friend."

Grantaire smiled softly as he replied, "You're stronger than I Eponine. I'm not sure I'd be able to deal with only friendship."

"You're strong Grantaire, you just don't know that yet."

"Very funny. No, you're strong, brave, selfless. Me, well, I'm me. What else can I say?"

"Just wait, you might just surprise yourself."

* * *

Eponine was right about Marius and Cosette passing into the Afterlife. Both angels found the two quickly and after some explaining, did become quick friends. Even though Grantaire still felt sorry for Eponine, he had to admit that Cosette was extremely pleasant to be around to.

Maybe that was why it didn't surprise him when she and Eponine then became close friends.

Then, as per usual, Grantaire got as involved as he could with Enjolras' life. He often helped him in his causes, some successful and others not so much. He never really did leave his life but it wasn't until the early 1970s that another important moment happened between them.

Grantaire had to say that the new styles that were going around he defiantly approved of. Currently, he was watching his Apollo walking the streets of one of the cities in California. He wore a red button down shirt with a spread out collar that was tucked into his tight bellbottom jeans. He was currently on his way back to his apartment, just finishing some collage classes.

Grantaire followed him, sipping from a cup of coffee. He really did love his alcohol but he found coffee was a nice change to the usual. As he was walking, he stopped at a record shop, looking through them. There wasn't any point in buying any because he could just find them in the Afterlife but it was still fun looking down on Earth.

However, by doing so, he ended up losing sight of Enjolras, really his name was James right now but Grantaire still thought of him as Enjolras. He decided that he might as well leave him alone for today and look around the city a bit more.

Grantaire did really enjoy this new age.

Still, he really needed to pay better attention to the people around him as he bumped into a burly guy. Oh not this again. It was obviously another tough guy that wasn't going to let Grantaire get away with this easily.

"I'm sorry okay?" Grantaire said before the man could even get a word out. "It won't happen again."

"Won't happen again? You ain't gettin' off that easy."

_Oh great_, thought Grantaire sarcastically. _A southerner_. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to say? All I did was bump into you."

"And spill coffee all over my shirt you lil' fag."

Oh, so he had. Grantaire hadn't even noticed. The rude name he'd just been called also went right over his head. He'd been around for a good many centuries and he certainly knew some words that would make this guy's head spin. Nevertheless, all he said was, "Do you want me to buy you a new shirt then because I'll be honest, I don't actually have any money."

"Tryin to be a smart ass are we."

"No need to state the obvious. I mean, it's clear I'm smarter than you," replied Grantaire. This guy was really getting on his nerves so he decided to let loose a bit.

"What did ya just say?"

"And apparently you're deaf to. I wonder if you're blind as well because if you aren't I don't know how you could look in a mirror every day."

The man's fist grabbed hold of the front of Grantaire's shirt, lifting him slightly off the ground. Grantaire grabbed hold of the man's wrist, ready to break it swift and easy, when he was suddenly put back down. Apparently the man had been hit in the back by someone and now turned around only to get punched in the face.

"Oh leave him alone Devin. Honestly, it's pathetic," muttered an extremely familiar voice. The entire situation suddenly made Grantaire think of an incident like this from the Middle Ages.

"You tryin to—"

"I'm not trying anything Devin," muttered Enjolras. "Go bully someone else." Devin looked like he might argue when Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like a second black eye to go with the first?"

After a few seconds of thought, Devin grumbled something and then left only for Enjolras to yell after him, "I'll see you at school to!" He then turned to Grantaire and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and thanks but I could've taken the guy."

"Yes, I thought that was pretty obvious from the way he so easily grabbed you. I'm James by the way," Enjolras said.

"Grantaire."

"Nice to meet you Grantaire. How about I buy you a new coffee and you explain why you were following me too."

Grantaire went beet red as he murmured, "You saw?"

"Yes, I saw," replied Enjolras with a roll of his eyes. "It was extremely obvious. Now would you like me to get you that coffee or would you rather just explain everything to me right here."

"Uh . . . how about coffee first?"

"That's what I thought. Come on, I know this nice little place down the street."


	5. The Bubbling Truth

Enjolras had quickly asked him how he liked his coffee and then told him to sit down as he went off and ordered it. As he did this, Grantaire tried to think up a reasonable explanation. Sadly, none were coming to mind and all to quickly Enjolras was back.

"Okay, how about we start off with this. Do you go to my college?" asked Enjolras.

"No."

"Didn't think so. I didn't recognize you. Now that's done with, why were you following me?"

"Uh . . . I'm really an angel that's been watching over since you were on the Earth because you keep getting resurrected because there is something you want to accomplish but for whatever reason can't. You've had many names but the most common one is Enjolras, which also fits you the best I think, and I've also called you Apollo on occasion. You've lead successful and unsuccessful rebellions, one of the most notable ones being the Athenian Rebellion."

For a moment, Enjolras just stared at him as the words flew out of Grantaire's mouth. Then he burst out laughing, a smile coming upon his face. "That was a good one. Oh, our coffee's ready. Once I get back, I hope for a real answer though."

Once he sat back down and pushed Grantaire's cup over to him, Enjolras said, "I must admit though, you have to have a great imagination to come up with all of that so quickly. I must ask though, where did the idea of calling me Apollo come from? Or me leading a number of rebellions through history?"

"It wasn't imagination. It was truth but even if it was, calling you Apollo is easy. You're golden curls and bright eyes, perfectly sculpted—I mean nice skin! Apollo is the only nickname that would suit you."

"Hmm, you say that what you speak is truth and not fiction. And your flattery certainly seems true enough. But tell me, for amusements sake, if what you say is real why would I lead all theses rebellions?"

Grantaire didn't know what he was doing. He really shouldn't be telling him any of this but the words had just flown out and now they weren't stopping. Besides, what did it truly matter? Enjolras wouldn't remember in the next life. "Why wouldn't you lead rebellions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even in your past lives, you always want what's best for the people. You hate bullies and want a just and fair government. That has always remained the same. You are true and kind, strong and honest. You are the perfect leader."

Enjolras seemed shocked by these words but quickly shook his head and said, "I must say, I am surprised that you got that part right. The part about me hating bullies and wanting to improve society as a whole. However, I can't figure out how you could've known that."

"I already told you how I knew it all."

"Yes, so you did. You are an interesting figure Grantaire. May I ask if I will ever find out why you're really following me?"

"If you want me to lie during this conversation then you will not get that. I have only spoken the truth," replied Grantaire.

Enjolras laughed again and then took a sip of his coffee. He checked his watch and then stood up. "I must be going now. Will I ever get the truth out of you?"

"If you're asking if you'll ever see me again, then only if you wish."

"Why not? You're stories are certainly interesting, probably more so than the truth," replied Enjolras. "Would you care to meet here again? Tomorrow? Same time?"

Well, Grantaire hadn't really been expecting that. "Um . . . of course! Yes, that would be fine."

Enjolras smiled as he said, "Good, it's a date then," and left.

Grantaire felt like he might just melt through the floor. Once he had finished drinking his coffee, he then flew back up, heading towards a little restaurant that he was originally planning to meet his friends. The humans and angels in the Afterlife didn't actually have to eat but it was nice and people were use to it.

As Grantaire walked in, he had to stop upon seeing Joly sitting with Eponine, Cosette, and Marius. "Joly!" he cried out. "When did you get here?"

"About a year ago actually but it took me a while to find you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Well I met you twice before and in all honesty you were one of my closest friends. Still, it greatly shocked me when they explained to me that you were actually an angel."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, I understand why you would keep it from us. Still, I expected your wings to be white or maybe yellow," replied Joly.

"I'm guessing none of this was really as you expected," replied Grantaire as he finally sat down. He looked over to Cosette, Marius, and Eponine asking, "So how are you guys to day?"

"Just fine but I want to know what you were up to," replied Cosette, leaning forward.

"Yes Grantaire, what were you up to?" asked Eponine. "You do realize you're late."

"I am? Oh man, I didn't mean to be! I just . . . well . . ."

"Oh, was it Enjolras keeping you?" asked Joly.

Shocked by his response, Grantaire cried out, "Yes, but how could you possibly know! You only just got here!"

"I remember how you acted around him before. Are you in love with him?"

The sudden question caught Grantaire off guard and the words tumbled over each other, creating absolute babble.

"That means yes," interrupted Eponine, stopping Grantaire's nonsense.

"That's what I thought," replied Joly. "So did anything special happen today? Out of the ordinary of course. You seemed especially pleased when you came in before you saw me."

"Oh, he always looks like that," replied Marius.

However, Grantaire said, "Well . . . uh . . . we kind of have a date tomorrow."

"What?! Grantaire what do you mean a—"

"Not like that!" cried out Grantaire as he interrupted Eponine. "I was following him again and then lost sight of him so I decided to just look around. However, I bumped into this guy who was pretty much ready to break me but Enjolras stopped him."

"What happened next?" asked Cosette curiously.

"Well, he told me that he had seen me following him so he bought me coffee and then asked for the truth. Well, I told him the truth and he laughed but it would've been kind of weird if he'd just believed me. He suggested we meet up again. He was curious what other stories I might have."

"Wait, you told him the truth? Grantaire! You can't just do that!" cried out Eponine with a sigh.

"Hey! I couldn't think of anything else at the time, okay? It's not my fault," muttered Grantaire. "Besides, like I said, he didn't believe me and it's not like he'll remember once he's resurrected."

"But what is the point in telling if he won't remember?" asked Maurice.

"I don't know and even though he doesn't believe me, I certainly feel more relieved," replied Grantaire.

"Perhaps this is a good thing though," Joly said. Upon Grantaire's curious look, he explained, "You've never told him the truth in his other lives so maybe this way you'll be able to figure it out. What he needs. It's certainly worth a shot."

Grantaire nodded and then glanced at Joly. "So what was it that allowed you to pass on? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"I was finally able to become a good doctor. More often than not, I could do everything in theory but in practice no. Something always got in the way or I'd end up with a phobia for things like blood or germs. Clearly, I was able to overcome this and finally got to really help people."

"Congratulations on that," said Grantaire with a genuine smile.

"Thank you and has anyone else of Les Amis de I'ABC arrived? Here in the Afterlife that is," asked Joly.

"Sadly no," replied Grantaire. "I do believe Jehan and Courfeyrac might arrive soon though. They just got married in fact. Well, not legally but as close as they could and with the full support of both of their families which I thought was nice. They're both doing extremely well at the moment."

"That's good," replied Joly. "So, what are you going to wear for your date tomorrow?"

"I already told you, it's not that kind of—"

"Doesn't matter. You need to look nice and shirt is not doing it for you," said Eponine.

Grantaire looked down at the simple, yellow shirt and frowned. "I think it looks alright—"

"How can you even say that? Light colors are not for you Grantaire. I would think that after a few centuries you would've realized this," said Cosette.

"Yes, I must agree with her," Marius agreed. "It does not suit you—"

"Okay! Yes! I can't coordinate my colors! Does it really matter this much," sighed Grantaire as he put his head in his hands.

"Of course it does," growled Eponine. "I'm sure Enjolras thinks you're a complete wacko and that you're probably on something as well so you might as well get the impression that you know how to dress yourself right."

The others chuckled at this as Grantaire only sighed, now wishing he hadn't said anything at all.


	6. Beauty in the Paint

** AN: Thank you for the reviews. Glad you're liking it so far.**

* * *

Grantaire sat in the coffee shop, his hand twitching slightly. He wondered if Enjolras would really come back or if he'd decided the entire idea was silly. He was also extremely self conscious about the entire look that he'd been forced into as well. He wasn't very good with fashion so he couldn't really form an opinion on whether he looked good or bad.

He wore dark blue bell bottoms and a dark green, button down shirt, open at the top. The air was a bit chilly so he also had on a black leather jacket.

Then, just as Grantaire was positive Enjolras wasn't coming, he walked in through the doors. He smiled shrugging off his coat and sat down in front of Grantaire. "Hello again. I must say, your sense of style has greatly improved since our last meeting."

Grantaire blushed as he muttered, "It wasn't me. Eponine and Cosette mainly came up with it."

"Ah, and is one perhaps a girlfriend, the other maybe a sister?"

"What?! No! Not in the least. They are both just very good friends, but Eponine is probably the closest thing I've ever had for a sister," Grantaire quickly said.

"And who is this Eponine exactly?"

"She's an angel, like me."

"Of course she is," Enjolras said with a smile.

"She is. She has this beautiful dark brown hair that goes perfectly with her brown wings. She's kind, funny, smart, and won't take any crap from me either. Eponine is really more of a big sister than a little one to me."

"She sounds extremely pleasant nonetheless. And Cosette? Who is she?"

"You've never met her but you know her husband Marius."

"I do? What time period, pray tell?" asked Enjolras. It was clear that he didn't believe any of this but he went along with all of it anyway.

"From the June Rebellion. Marius helped you with the revolt and was the only one to get out alive out of your group. He soon married Cosette. They passed on and are now usually hang out with me and Eponine."

"Does anyone else I should know 'hang out' with you?"

"Joly. At the time, he wanted to become a doctor but became more of a patient than a doctor in the process."

"But let me guess, he eventually overcame this fear and became an excellent doctor, allowing himself to pass on and into the Afterlife. Am I right?" asked Enjolras.

Grantaire simply stared for a bit until he finally nodded. "Yes, you're exactly right."

"Yeah, I think I've finally caught on with you and understanding how this little world of yours works. Still, you don't seem to be on anything."

"I'm not taking drugs," replied Grantaire with a sigh.

"Then you're just mental? Whatever, I'm just here for the story. So, did I live during the Egyptians' time? Farther back than that?"

"Yes, you actually were one of the sons of Nebuchadnezzar and played in the Hanging Gardens as a child."

Enjolras' eyes went wide for a second and then he gave a small chuckle, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "I almost wish that what you say is true. To actually have memories of the Hanging Gardens, to know what they had looked like, that would be absolutely amazing!"

"So you like history then?" asked Grantaire with a knowing grin.

"Like it? I love it! If I wasn't planning to be a lawyer I'd be majoring in history. It's fascinating, looking at what our ancestors did right or wrong. I really do . . . but you already knew that didn't you?"

Grantaire laughed, nodding. "Yes, another thing that has stayed the same. You've always admired history."

"Well, since you know all about me, what do you like?"

The question caught Grantaire off guard. He hadn't expected to be asked this. "What do I like?"

"Yes, or didn't you hear me?" he asked teasingly. "What does an angel do for fun?"

"Well . . . I love music and art. I enjoy going to museums and I can listen to most forms of music. I like taking walks and enjoying nature."

Enjolras smiled at this as he said, "Hmm, the exact opposite of me. Art is alright, music okay, but I'd much prefer being housed up in a dusty library than doing any of those things."

"Even outside walking?"

"Yes, even that."

"Then I'll change your mind about that," replied Grantaire as he jumped up. "Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

"Not right now—"

"Then come on," and before he could think about what he was actually doing, he grabbed Enjolras and pulled him to his feet. He dragged him out the door before he could even utter a no and down the street.

"And where are we going may I ask?"

"To an art museum Enjolras. I'm going to teach you how to appreciate art," said Grantaire.

Enjolras opened his mouth to say that it wasn't Enjolras, because it wasn't his name in this life, but ended up remaining quiet as he saw the look of pure happiness on Grantaire's face. He also looked at Grantaire's hand which was still holding Enjolras' but he didn't say anything. If he did, he was positive that Grantaire would wrench it away, becoming extremely embarrassed.

Enjolras didn't want Grantaire to be embarrassed, which was probably odd seeing as they had really just met. Unless you believed what Grantaire had been saying but Enjolras didn't. How could he?

Grantaire ended up taking him to this one museum, modern and old art mixing in the large and open galleries. He dragged him over to one of the exhibits, showing him the painting that was stretched out in front of them.

"Look at this beautiful craftsmanship! He probably spent hours upon hours slaving away at just the tiny little details."

"Maybe so but what good did it do society?" asked Enjolras with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure it put money in his pockets but what did it do for everyone else?"

"It lifted their hearts of course! It showed them a form of beauty that otherwise, they might not have seen. Just like books, they take you to far off places without forcing you to go very far. They make you feel emotion as well, happiness, sadness."

"But why would anyone want to make themselves feel sad on purpose?"

"Some people are just weird like that. Others want to remind themselves that no matter how bad their predicament is, someone else's was worse. Like this one for example," Grantaire said as he pulled over to another one. "Just . . . look at it for a few moments. Look at it and tell me what you see."

Enjolras sighed but leaned forward slightly, his head cocking to the side as he looked at the painting. At first, he didn't see anything. It was a good painting, very well done, but he didn't understand what Grantaire was . . . wait, was that it?

Enjolras tried to look closer at the painted woman's face. More lines appeared as he got closer, lines of anguish and pain. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted however.

"Oi! You two love birds need to get a room!"

Grantaire whipped around, the child's voice so familiar. _Gavroche_, he thought. _It is you_—

But then Grantaire realized exactly what he had said. He looked down, eyes widening, and then ripped his hand away.

"I'm so sorry Enjol—and that's not even your name! Oh god! I've been calling you the wrong name all this time and—"

"Hey, if I minded I would've commented on it," said Enjolras as he grabbed Grantaire's hand back.

"But . . . wait you don't mind? Really?"

"No, it's not like I have anyone that I have to worry about getting jealous anyway. Besides you looked to happy and I didn't want to stop that."

"Oh," said Grantaire, his face becoming red and heated. "Um . . . it looked like you were going to say something though? About the painting?"

"Yes," said Enjolras as he turned back to the painting, hand still held in Grantaire's. "Looking closer I noticed just how detailed the face is. I could be wrong, but I doubt someone who's never felt pure despair could've painted this."

"Uh, yeah . . . exactly. That's what I wanted you to see. In my opinion, the artist gives up a bit of himself every time he produces a painting. Besides, a real masterpiece cannot be called such unless the artist has given everything to it."

"Hmm, you should be a poet."

Grantaire gave a slight chuckle saying, "No, Jehan was the poet."

"Someone else I should know of?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you about him later," replied Grantaire. "Come on, we have an entire museum still to get through."

Enjolras followed, turning quiet as did Grantaire, simply allowing their eyes to scan over the paintings and sculptures. Enjolras found that in some works of art, he couldn't really see anything special but in others, it eventually became clear how much of themselves the artists had put into the work. Those were the ones that Enjolras found the most interesting.

They made him think, made him wonder what could've caused the artist to feel so much pain or joy. He'd never had anyone show him this, the beauty in art. Before, it had just been "here's the art, pay a buck or two so you can look at it for a few minutes." There had been nothing special about it, until now.

Grantaire and Enjolras ended up staying the rest of the day without even realizing it. When they finally walked out of the museum, only the height of the sun revealed how long it had been.

"Wow, I do need to be getting home," murmured Enjolras as he looked around.

"Sorry for keeping you for so long. I didn't think we'd—"

"No, it's alright Grantaire, no need to apologize," Enjolras said, interrupting him. "It was fun, something different. I've never done that before and really enjoyed it like I did today."

"So I didn't bore you?"

"Not in the least. Even if we'd only sat and talked, I doubt I would've been able to get bored. You're a very interesting character Grantaire, one that I intend to crack."

"There's nothing _to_ crack. I'm completely open."

"So you say," murmured Enjolras. "Listen, I'm busy most of tomorrow and the day after due to classes but after that I'm pretty free. Do you care to meet up again? Same coffee place?"

"Sure!" Grantaire replied probably a bit to excitedly.

"Good, I'll see you then."

Grantaire watched him leave, slowly rubbing his now empty hand. It was odd, the warmth of Apollo no longer present. Finally though, he flew back up to the Afterlife. Only to be bombarded by a number of questions.

"Come on Grantaire, we want details," said Joly excitedly.

"Yes, you're lucky we didn't actually spy on you," Eponine added.

"Marius was the one who stopped us," Cosette put in.

Grantaire backed up slightly, his hands coming up. "Hey! It was just a . . . you know a uh . . ."

"Yeah, we can tell," replied Eponine. "Come on, please tell us."

"All we did was talk some and go to a museum, nothing more," Grantaire cried out.

"Anything more you care to tell?" asked Joly with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Hey it was nothing like that! We had a nice time, that's all."

"You do realize you spent all day with him don't you?" asked Cosette.

"Well yes but—"

"But nothing," said Eponine. "At least give us something else."

"Uh . . . I have a date with him two days from now."

"Another one! What will you be doing this time?" asked Cosette.

"I don't know! We didn't really plan to go to the museum."

"Then—"

"Alright! I'll tell you some of the things we did okay? Let's just go somewhere instead of standing in open space," sighed Grantaire as he interrupted Joly. "Let's go get something to eat."


	7. Soft Rain and an Invite

Two days later, this time Grantaire didn't have to wait, already finding Enjolras sitting there waiting for him. The smile that Enjolras flashed him was absolutely brilliant and Grantaire couldn't help but grin in response.

As Enjolras looked over his person, he laughed and said, "You're absolutely soaked. Didn't you think to bring an umbrella?"

"Oh . . . no, not really," replied Grantaire. He'd been so focused on getting there on time he hadn't even noticed the rain.

Enjolras simply shook his head and gestured to the seat in front of him. "Come on and sit down then. So, what did you do these past few days? Hmm?"

"You're interested in what I do?"

"Well, what you'll come up with. What does an angel do when he's not entertaining a human?"

"Well it depends on the angel," replied Grantaire as he took off his coat and put it on the back of the chair. "Some of the higher ones plan out building plans and make sure the Afterlife is in an orderly fashion."

"Building plans? Why would you need to build anything?"

"Because more and more people keep coming into the Afterlife. The fact that some people take several lives to finally pass on helps cut back on the population but the Afterlife is constantly growing and it needs to be orderly. We can't just have random cities here and there and then the odd town with a population of one hundred."

"And the other angels? What do they do?"

"Some angels keep track of records like who lives where and some are even lawyers because believe it or not, people still get into arguments in the Afterlife. And, though it isn't that big, there is a type of a police system just to make sure everyone stays in line."

"So what are you? What's your job?"

"Uh . . . I'm a cleaner?"

"A cleaner?"

"Yeah I . . . clean things. Lame I know but like, I clean up public areas and streets."

"Couldn't you get a better job?"

"No, you get your job based on when you were born, or created, whatever. Eponine and I are some of the youngest so we have to clean."

"But you've been the youngest for what? Over fifty, a hundred, centuries? I would've thought you'd move up by now."

"Unlike human souls, there are only a limited number of angel souls."

"Well who created you? Don't you think they would make more?" asked Enjolras.

"We don't know who created us."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"I must say, you're story is slipping Grantaire."

"No, I'm being honest. The one in charge is the angel Joseph. He's the oldest out of all of us," replied Grantaire.

"And you've never asked him this?"

"No, I've only met him once or twice."

Enjolras gave a small huff as he muttered, "If I were you, I'd be banging on his door every few seconds until I got an answer."

Grantaire smiled at this, it was just completely Enjolras. "Yeah, well I guess I'm just content with where I am."

Enjolras shook his head, looking like he wanted to argue the point, however, he instead asked, "Why do you need to build things though? Can't you just . . . I don't know . . . poof them into existence or something?"

"Well, we can create small items out of nothing but not a whole finished product. Like, I could make wood, nails, a hammer, doors, whatever to appear but I can't make a full finished house appear all at once. It would just be to strenuous on my body or any angel's body."

"Interesting," murmured Enjolras. "Alright, tell me another little tale though. What is the lowest position I've been? I already know I've been as I high as one can get in society, Nebuchadnezzar, the king's, son, but how low have I been?"

"Um, let's see, in Italy around the thirteenth century, you were born between a man and his mistress so you ended up getting cast into the streets. It was really amazing you survived at all. You had to steal just so you could get some food and wouldn't starve to death."

"And I've practically lived every life in between as well. Is that right?"

"Pretty much," said Grantaire. "Just curious, but is there anything you need to get to for today?"

"Hmm, no. Why do you ask?"

"Alright then, let's go see the Huntington Gardens. It's better than just sitting here for a few hours."

"You do realize it's raining right?"

"And you have an umbrella. Problem solved, come on," said Grantaire as he got up, putting his jacket on.

Enjolras shook his head but did the same, picking up his umbrella. As they walked outside, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Aren't you going to get under this?"

"I'm not going to force myself under your umbrella." _Even if the idea is tempting_, thought Grantaire. "Besides, I like how the rain feels."

Sighing, Enjolras moved over, shoving his body right next to Grantaire's. He held the umbrellas over both of them and said, "There, now we can both stay dry."

"But I didn't ask you—"

"I know you didn't ask but what's the use in you catching a cold? Besides, you're the one who wants to go see a garden in the rain."

"That's the best time to see a garden."

"Something tells me you're going to start speaking like a poet again."

Grantaire gave him a glare but didn't comment on his words, instead saying, "For one thing, there's a lot less people there. That allows one to move about more. Also, it's more natural. No sprinklers or lights on."

"And what's wrong with a sprinkler or lights?"

"Nothing but they do hide nature's beauty. If you want to appreciate something, you need to do so when little things like that won't get you distracted. You may not even realize they get you distracted but they do 'cause they remind you of the world around you. They make you recall 'oh I have an appointment in a bit' or 'there's a roast in the oven' or a number of other things. You can't do that. You have to give yourself to the garden."

"So we're not supposed to talk while there?"

"No, silly, we can talk just try to think in the moment, not what needs to be done later."

"Alright, well how about you tell me a few more stories on our way."

"Okay," said Grantaire and then went into full blown story mode.

He went into a bit more detail about the Athenian Revolution. He talked about Enjolras' time with the black plague and he also spoke of the time when he was in South Africa. To anyone listening, it probably sounded like he was reciting a history lesson while inputting Enjolras into the stories but for Grantaire it was fact. Enjolras, even though he didn't believe any of it, found the entire thing very fascinating. Grantaire was an amazing story teller and his words captured Enjolras.

When they got to the garden, it was of course still open but no one was there, just as Grantaire had said. It was still raining and the leaves of trees and other plants dipped under its wait. The flowers and grass glistened from the droplets as the little streams sped by.

"Hmm, it is nicer than I last remember," murmured Enjolras.

"You've been here before?"

"Not this specific garden, no. I was talking about gardens in general. I usually hate them because there's little kids running around and parents, loud and obnoxious."

"You're not very much of a people person are you."

"I'm very much a people person as long as the people actually act like individual persons."

"Huh?"

"Sheep! As long as they're not acting like sheep it's fine. I hate it when people do the exact same thing, over and over, with no thoughts of their own," said Enjolras with a sigh.

"Well how do you like it when it's empty then and no 'sheep' ruin the scenery?"

"Very nice actually. I've never thought about wanting a garden but I can certainly see why people have them. I would defiantly enjoy sitting here and simply reading."

"Better than a dusty library?" asked Grantaire with a smile.

"Maybe," replied Enjolras with a grin. They walked around, going across little bridges and walking down paths.

The air seemed cleaner here as it continued to softly rain and they simply wondered, every now and then making a passing comment and other times remaining silent.

Eventually, Enjolras turned and asked, "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Um . . . well that is—"

"Yes or no Grantaire, it's not that difficult," said Enjolras with a smile.

"Yes. Yes of course but why ask me?"

"I have nothing better to do and its nearly time for dinner. Do angels not eat or something?"

"Um, no we eat it's just, I don't know, I never you'd—"

"Grantaire it is alright. You can cease your babbling. Besides, I haven't had company in ages. I might as well."

"So tonight then?"

"Yes tonight! When did you think I was talking about?" asked Enjolras with a laugh.

Grantaire simply blushed and replied, "A few more minutes here and then we'll go?"

"And then we'll go."


	8. Not the Primary Feathers

Even though Grantaire had expected to stay only a few more minutes, they ended up walking for more than half an hour. It was only then that they finally began to make it back to Enjolras' place. It was in an apartment complex that looked simple and nice. Once they were inside and Enjolras was beginning to unlock the door, he turned back and said, "I apologize for the mess."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow and leaned around Enjolras to see what he meant. He couldn't help but chuckle at the mess that greeted him. Most items were still tucked away in boxes that were placed at random. It looked like he had just moved in and the only place that was really clean was the kitchen area.

"And when did you start living here?" asked Grantaire teasingly.

"Oh shut up, I haven't had time to get everything straightened up."

"Really? But didn't you just tell me that you didn't have to do anything today?"

"Well, on occasion, I don't. But I usually end up practicing speeches or doing research on days like this. I rarely go out with people and just talk."

"Well, maybe I can help you sometime? This place could look nice if you just cleaned it up a bit," Grantaire commented as he looked around.

Shaking his head, Enjolras said, "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime. Anyway, take a seat where you can find one. You can help me cook if you want to, though I must warn you, I've never tried this before."

"You like to cook?"

"When I have the time, but I've never really had anyone to cook for."

Grantaire nodded and as he watched Enjolras move back and forth, an idea came to him. Depending on how he did this, he could perhaps make Enjolras believe him and he might also scar him for life. Well, this life.

"Um . . . Enjolras, what would you do if I had proof?"

"Proof of what?" he asked, not turning around.

"Well, proof of my story. What would you do?"

Enjolras turned slightly, laughing as he said, "If you had proof, I'd have to believe you."

"But you don't think I have proof," Grantaire stated as Enjolras turned away again.

"No, how could you?"

Slowly, Grantaire let his wings appear, not unfurling them completely but just enough so you could tell they were there. He cleared his throat slightly but that didn't seem to get Enjolras' attention so instead, he said, "Enjolras I uh . . . have proof."

"Grantaire what are you—" Enjolras froze, for a few moments only staring until he violently turned away and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Are you alright Enjolras?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, his voice breathy and strained.

"Well, you're trying to cut bread with a fork for one thing."

"Oh, so I am," Enjolras said softly, more to himself than Grantaire. He stopped what he was doing and then leaned over the counter, his shoulders softly rising and falling. Finally, he straightened up and moved to the little living room, falling onto the couch.

Grantaire slowly followed him, biting his lip as he wondered what to do. "Enjolras, I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"No just . . . don't say anything. Not right now," murmured Enjolras as he rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at Grantaire, his eyes moving down to look at the wings, and then quickly turned away. He rubbed his temples as if a terrible headache was beginning. "Please tell me you put something in my coffee."

"Um . . . no."

"Then please tell me they aren't real."

Grantaire glanced at his wings and then replied, "They're real."

Enjolras groaned, throwing his head back and then finally looked at Grantaire again. "Well come sit down. No point in just standing there all night."

Grantaire slowly moved to where Enjolras was and sat down beside him. He gulped slightly as he kept his hands in his lap and continued to bight his bottom lip.

"So everything you've told me, every little story, all the people, that's real? It happened?"

"Yes," Grantaire said slowly.

"Well I can say it certainly clears up a few things about you. I thought it was odd that you were in love with me despite the fact we'd just met."

"I never said—"

"You didn't have to Grantaire. Either you weren't hiding it at all or you weren't hiding it very well," murmured Enjolras. Once more, he looked at the wings and finally asked, "Um . . . can I touch them?"

In answer, Grantaire extended his right wing towards Enjolras. He moved his hand forward, then back, then forward again as if by touching them they might disappear. Finally, he lay his hand on it and began softly going over the feathers.

"I thought angels were supposed have white wings," he said softly, hands still moving over them.

"Well, some do. Remember, I did say Eponine's wings were brown."

"So you did," replied Enjolras. He continued to do the same motion with his hands when Grantaire suddenly jumped. Enjolras' eyes went wide as he quickly asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"What? No, you didn't hurt me. It's just that . . . well, my primary feathers are kind of ticklish," Grantaire admitted sheepishly.

"Ticklish?" asked Enjolras with a grin. He then quickly ran a hand over the same row of feathers.

Grantaire clamped a hand over his mouth as he tried to stop his laughing. Grantaire put his hands up, trying to get Enjolras away but it seemed that within moments, he had found every sensitive spot on Grantaire's body. Gasps and laughter escaped his mouth as he tried to calm down and swat Enjolras' hands away, but it didn't work very well.

By doing this, the unease and uncertainty that had been there before vanished and both eased up considerably. Eventually, Grantaire had his head thrown back, utterly breathless from how hard he had been laughing. Enjolras sat beside him, a satisfied grin on his face but Grantaire still kept his wings wrapped tightly around his body, not trusting him at all.

"Don't . . . ever . . . do that again," Grantaire finally said.

"Hmm . . . maybe I'll listen to you, maybe I won't," replied Enjolras with a grin. He then laughed, shaking his head as he said, "I can't believe I just had a tickle fight with an angel."

"I will admit; I'm surprised you took this so well."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Believe me, my mind is still spinning. I keep thinking I'll wake up and it'll end up being just a dream," Enjolras murmured. He glanced at Grantaire and said, "So why would I be resurrected over and over? Do you have any idea?"

"No, but that's why I decided to tell you. Maybe we can finally figure it out now."

"And you've been watching me forever then? Knowing that in my next life you wouldn't remember me but still trying to just be near?"

"Yes."

Enjolras looked down, a small frown appearing on his face. "I'm sorry. I mean, I don't remember any of that happening but I'm sorry that you've had to go through all that. It must be lonely."

"Well, I've always had Eponine and now I have Cosette, Marius, and Joly as well. It's not to bad."

"I suppose so. I've just never really had friends so I'm not sure how that works."

"You always say that and yet you can't see what's in front of you," said Grantaire.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always so obsessed with something, your education, a revolution, that you don't see that the people who are following are your friends as well. They care about you and I believe you've always cared about them but you just haven't had time to realize this."

"Maybe in other lives but not in this one."

"Well even if that's true, you do have one now," replied Grantaire.

Enjolras sighed and then said, "How about you tell me some more of these stories then? While I make dinner. Maybe this time I'll pay attention more."

"You mean dinner's still on?"

"Yeah, I don't know about angels but I'm getting pretty hungry now," replied Enjolras as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Can I . . . help?"

"Sure, if you want. Have you never cooked before?"

"No," admitted Grantaire.

"Well, then it's time to learn."

Grantaire had certainly not expected everything to turn out like this. However, he was glad it did. It was certainly much better than what he thought might happen. Enjolras ended up teaching him cooking, being surprisingly patent as well. It was nearly about half past eleven until they had finished cooking, ate, and both very tired.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Enjolras.

"If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to. I find out you're an angel and then you just disappear? That would be no fun. No, I do believe I'll be looking forward to our next meeting. Will I ever get to meet any of your friends?"

Grantaire shook his head. "Probably not. Marius, Cosette, and Joly can't come down because they're human. That and I highly doubt Eponine will want to come down."

"Why not?" asked Enjolras.

"She doesn't really approve of what I'm doing. Still, who knows, she might like to actually."

"Even if it isn't until I'm in the Afterlife, I can't wait to meet her," said Enjolras. "And we will find out why I won't pass on. I promise you."

"How can you be so sure? You only just now realized that all I've said is truth," said Grantaire.

"I trust you," Enjolras replied. "I don't know why, but I do. Maybe those past lives aren't completely gone. Maybe I still remember you from then, and still trust you now. Who knows. Same time, same place tomorrow?"

"Yes! Of course!" said Grantaire probably to excitedly.

Enjolras simply smiled and said his good night.

Once Grantaire was back in the Afterlife and with Eponine, the first thing she did was slap him. Grantaire wasn't really that surprised though and had been expecting that. She yelled a few things about him being foolish and lovesick but Grantaire didn't really mind. He knew she was just trying to look out for him.

However, even now he still didn't notice the eyes watching him. For so many hundreds of years, they had been there. Studying, watching, and analyzing everything. They would wait though, wait and see what happened next.


	9. Get Your Heart Pumping

**AN: Just a quick thing saying that this is currently in the 1970s just to remind people and a big thank you to the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Grantaire did try to convince Eponine to come down several times but she simply shook her head and smiled. It actually wasn't because she thought it was foolish, though she was still mad that he had told him. She just felt that she should leave them alone. Eponine really did hope that Enjolras would pass on this time. Grantaire would probably be even more broken up than before about it.

Enjolras was becoming more and more accustomed to everything. He still would occasionally look at Grantaire's wings and poke them when he could, simply to make sure they were still there. Sometimes he'd even ask Grantaire to pinch him just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Nevertheless, they both became even more accustomed to everything and even more involved in the other's life. Grantaire would sometimes sit and listen to Enjolras' speeches and reports for school, making suggestions even though he always thought they were perfect to begin with.

Enjolras taught Grantaire to cook as well, showing him some simple but easy recipes. Usually as they did this, and some other things, Grantaire would continue to tell stories of the past. However, besides this, he would also occasionally play a game with Enjolras, coming up with a made up story to see if he could tell if it was real or not.

Some were so silly that it was obvious, however, others were much harder and Enjolras enjoyed guessing what was truth and what was actually fiction.

They took more walks together, visited more galleries and simply places that Enjolras normally wouldn't go to. Grantaire even began to introduce him slowly to music.

"Grantaire," whined Enjolras, and the other couldn't help but grin at how it sounded, "why must we go here? I'd much rather take a walk in another garden or visit another gallery."

"Oh, come on, music isn't that bad."

Enjolras huffed as he replied, "A little classical music isn't bad. Scientists have actually—"

"Okay, forget the facts for a moment. Yes, music can help you study, and all that jazz. _But_, it's mainly for just listening to. It's for enjoying," Grantaire said as they walked into the record store.

As Enjolras looked around, he continued to frown as he said, "But I thought tapes were the thing now."

"Yeah, they're good for carrying around, but records are the best. There's just something about them that is so much more beautiful than some little tape that you've got on your hip."

"And there goes the poet inside you again."

Grantaire simply shook his head and continued to walk through the rows of records. "Hey, by the way, you do have a record player don't you?"

"I honestly can't remember. If you recall, most of my things have been left unpacked for quite some time."

Sighing, Grantaire muttered, "If you don't have one, we are going to buy one. And a good one too! Not a cheap, crappy one. No point in buying one of those."

"Fine, now can we just hurry up? I have a paper to write when we get home."

"You do not! You finished that yesterday."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Enjolras muttered as he absentmindedly picked through the records.

Grantaire was clearly really into the whole idea, and always smiled when he found one that he recognized. However, many he put back because he knew that they weren't ones Enjolras would really enjoy. The first that he picked up was defiantly the Beatles though.

"Okay, now even you must've heard of these guys."

"Yes, I've heard of the Beatles," said Enjolras with a sigh. He looked at some of the other records in Grantaire's hands and raised an eyebrow. "The Band? What kind of name is that for a . . . well a band?"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you'll like these guys too. Not as good as the Beatles but excellent nonetheless," Grantaire replied with a smile. He also grabbed a few more, including a record from Cat Stevens and the Who.

When they got back to Enjolras' apartment, they began rummaging through the boxes, actually putting away some of the items in them. After about two hours had passed, Grantaire finally found one.

"Enjolras, I have half a mind to hit you right now."

"Why?"

"This thing is a beauty and you've let it sit here gathering dust," Grantaire said as he carefully picked up the record player and placed it on the table. "Who did it belong to?"

"My mother, my father, I don't really know. How would I know? I didn't even realize I had it," sighed Enjolras as he sat down on the couch, watching Grantaire fiddle with it.

Once Grantaire had finally put the record in, he put the needle on and the music began to play. "Okay, so I put Cat Stevens on first. It probably has the softest music out of what I chose. What do you think?"

"It just started Grantaire. I can't come up with an opinion that quickly."

One song passed and Enjolras could honestly say it was okay but it certainly hadn't sparked anything inside him. However, as the second song came on, the sound of a second voice softly singing began to fill the room.

"What's this one called?" asked Enjolras curiously.

"Moonshadow," Grantaire simply replied when suddenly his eyes lit up. "Come on and dance with me."

"Dance with you?"

"Please tell me you've danced before."

"Um . . ."

Grantaire rolled his eyes, jumped up, and grabbed Enjolras' hand. He pulled him up and quickly he spun him into a comfortable position. "Well it's about time you learned."

"But what—"

"Just follow my lead," Grantaire interrupted. On the outside he was pretty calm but on the inside, butterflies were everywhere. Still, he was able to still his heart as he guided Enjolras' body through a few simple motions.

For most of the time, they really just rocked back and forth but Enjolras still somehow managed to step on his toe.

"Okay," said Grantaire. "We need something a bit more upbeat now." He ran over to the record before the next song could start and quickly replaced it with another record. "Now, this is a bit faster paced so just watch me."

The music began and a grin came upon Grantaire's face. "Who are you? Who? Who?" he sung.

Enjolras laughed as he said, "Grantaire you look ridiculous."

"Oh come on, you just need to get in the mood," he replied and then grabbed Enjolras' hands again. He pulled this way and that, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the song really got going. Then it softened and they went back to the soft rocking they had done before.

However, the song picked up pace once more and Grantaire was back to shaking his hips and clapping along. Enjolras couldn't help but smile, even if he felt utterly silly.

After a few more songs had passed, Grantaire put on the Beatles and then the Band. Then after that, he put on a less well known band, the Only Ones.

The song started and Grantaire began to do the air guitar, banging his head slightly as it picked up more and more. Enjolras, who was still standing, bobbing to the music but mainly watched Grantaire as he sang and danced.

"I always flirt with death. I look ill but I don't care about it. I can face your threats, and stand up straight and tall and shout about it," sang Grantaire. "I think I'm on another world with you. With you. I'm on another planet with you. With you . . ."

Enjolras noticed that Grantaire actually had a pretty good singing voice and clearly loved this song, getting all the pitches right. He would throw his head back, his wings swinging side to side, completely into the song.

Grantaire sang, "Long journeys wear me out but I know I can't live without it, oh no. I think I'm on another—"

He would've continued singing but he was interrupted by Enjolras' lips upon his. His entire body froze as he felt Enjolras right against him, his hands on Grantaire's face. Grantaire was partially frozen from the shock but also just how amazing a kisser Enjolras was. Which was a bit odd, seeing as Grantaire had never seen him kiss anyone _ever_.

By the time the second song had started, Grantaire had wrapped his arms around Enjolras, pulling him closer. His wings also came around, covering both of them. It seemed pretty fitting that the next song that came on was called Lovers of Today.

When Grantaire finally pulled back, he was honestly breathless which was a bit strange for a being that doesn't actually need to breath. He rapidly blinked several times, not quite sure what to say. He didn't want to sound like an idiot but having your mouth hanging open wasn't much better.

Enjolras looked curiously into Grantaire's eyes as he simply said, "I know you said you loved me but if this wasn't what you wanted—"

"Wait! What gave you that idea?"

"Well you have been silent for over a minute."

Had it been that long? "No," Grantaire quickly said, "my brain is just still, uh . . . trying to process all of this. You have to understand I've . . . I've imagined this forever but I . . . just—"

Enjolras put a finger to Grantaire's lips as he said, "I understand. No need to babble on and on forever. And, in all honestly, I kind of felt a pull to you too. Ever since I saw you."

"You mean when you found I was kinda stalking you."

"Actually, I had noticed you for quite some time before that incident."

"Are you serious!" cried out Grantaire.

"Yeah, I mean, you weren't doing any harm so I didn't really mind. I wanted to talk to you but before the little incident I didn't have a reason to."

Grantaire smiled, he wanted to laugh but now really wasn't the time. He moved his hand up but then stopped, asking, "Can I?"

"Grantaire, I practically just threw myself at you and put you in a lip lock. You can simply run your hands through my hair."

Doing just that, he let himself finally allow himself to travel through the golden curls that he had imagined touching like this for so long. He kissed Enjolras softly, much more hesitantly than Enjolras had done so. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I know," replied Enjolras.

"This might be out of place," Grantaire said, moving back again and closing his eyes. "But do you love me? Can you say it? Those words?"

For what seemed like to long, there was silence and Grantaire thought he had done the wrong thing. However, he was wrong.

"I . . . I _do _love you too," Enjolras finally said.

Relief washed over Grantaire as he sighed, saying, "I don't want to leave now."

"You could stay."

"I've work with Eponine."

"And I have college but that doesn't mean we can't sleep side by side. Mind you, I mean only sleep."

Grantaire blushed a deep red as he replied, "Of course you do! I wasn't thinking of anything else."

"Uh huh," Enjolras said with a laugh. "Come on."

He pulled him to the room and Grantaire realized he had never seen Enjolras' bedroom. There were books everywhere. "It's like a little library in here."

"Very funny, you can look at them later if you want. It's nearly midnight so I need to get to bed now."

"Right um . . ."

"You know, you can be really awkward some times," murmured Enjolras as he pulled Grantaire to the bed.

"Uh, shouldn't you get some pajamas on."

"Naw, besides, I usually sleep in what I wear the day before," Enjolras replied with a yawn as he pulled Grantaire closer to him. "If you're not comfortable you can always go Grantaire."

"No! I'm fine," Grantaire assured him.

Enjolras fell asleep first and for a while, Grantaire simply watched his sleeping form. However, even he fell asleep, his wings like a second blanket as they wrapped around himself and Enjolras.


	10. Don't Leave Me

Grantaire, being who he was, got a bit afraid that it might get awkward once Enjolras woke up but it didn't as the other softly kissed Grantaire on the lips again.

"Morning."

"Um-uh-morning! I mean-yeah-good morning."

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't kiss you as often if you're going to get this tongue tied each time I do," said Enjolras with a grin.

"No, you should kiss me-I mean. Oh god I didn't just say that! I mean, I like it when you kiss me but-uh—"

Just to hush him up, Enjolras kissed him again and then got up, leaving an extremely red faced Grantaire. "I'm busy for most of today but I should be home at around seven," said Enjolras as he walked over to closet to grab some clean cloths.

"Sure, sounds great," Grantaire finally got out. "I should be going to."

Grantaire made to leave but then turned, pausing just for a few seconds. He quickly ran over to Enjolras, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Enjolras turned, smiling, but Grantaire was already gone. He laughed, quickly getting dressed and grabbing his books for college.

He locked up his apartment and then headed down towards the street. Carefully looking both ways, he began to cross it.

Even Enjolras didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him. It was the same person that had been watching Grantaire all this time as well. _It was time_, they thought. The figure slowly turned on his car, pressing his foot to the gas pedal.

* * *

Surprisingly, Grantaire wasn't bombarded by anyone once he was back in the Afterlife. He changed, and then headed to the library which was where he was supposed to be cleaning with Eponine today.

When he got there, Eponine wasn't there yet so he began dusting the selves and mopping the floors ahead of her. Once she was there, she seemed surprised to see him, crossing her arms.

"And where have you been?"

"Um, with Enjolras," murmured Grantaire, not looking up.

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"With . . . with Enjolras," he said a bit louder. "Ow!"

"Grantaire, honestly! You should've come home. I was worried about you. You should've at least told me where you were going to be."

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Grantaire said, feeling a bit bad.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again," Eponine sighed. "So did anything good happen though?"

"He uh . . . he kissed me a-an-and told me he loved me," Grantaire admitted sheepishly, blushing a deep red.

Eponine smiled at this, saying, "I'm glad. I have a good feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too," said Grantaire with a smile.

They were about half way done when Joly burst into the library, excitement clear on his face. "Okay, now you have to tell me at least _one_ detail of what happened!"

"Joly!" yelled out Eponine, "you're not supposed to be in here."

"Oh come on Eponine, don't be a kill joy. So did you sleep together?"

"What!? No!" cried out Grantaire. He was even more flushed and really wanted to disappear right now. "We just slept side by side. Okay? Nothing happened."

"Okay, but at least tell me how it worked its way up to that point."

"Joly, I have work," said Grantaire with a sigh.

"Fine, but you're meeting us at the usual little inn for lunch!" he cried out as he ran back out the door.

"Oh yay," he muttered, shaking his head.

Eponine only laughed, saying, "It'll be alright Grantaire. At least Joly is the only one you have to worry about."

"I'm not so sure, Cosette seemed pretty interested the last time too."

They finished cleaning the library and Grantaire was tempted to try and hide but Joly would almost certainly find him nonetheless. So, instead, he went quietly with Eponine to the same place they always did. Cosette, Marius, and Joly were already there.

"Okay, now start talking," said Joly as he smiled at the red Grantaire.

"Well . . . I mean; it's not like anything was planned. I wanted him to appreciate music a bit more so I bought some records. I put some on and we were messing around. You know, dancing and stuff. I started singing to one of the songs and he . . . well, he just kissed me."

"That," said Joly, "is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. I wish I could've been there. You two sound absolutely adorable."

"Oh stop Joly," said Cosette with a laugh. "You're making him blush, though it does sound extremely sweet. Anything else?"

"Well, apparently he also told Grantaire he loved him."

"Eponine!"

"What? I can't gossip to?" she asked with a laugh as Grantaire tried to make himself smaller. "Okay, so what's been going on with you three?"

They talked for awhile, enjoying themselves and hanging out until Eponine and Grantaire had to get back to work. When it was close to seven, Grantaire said his goodbye and went down to wait for Enjolras. He wasn't at his home but that wasn't to unusual so he waited.

He was getting worried when the clock struck eight.

Grantaire left the house, knocking on the door of the landlord. When he answered, Grantaire asked, "Do you happen to know where Enjolras is?"

"Who?"

Oh, of course! Not his actual name right now. "I meant uh . . . James. You know, top floor, room 328? Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Oh, you mean him. Poor kid, got in a wreck not this morning. As far as I know he's at the hospital."

The words were like a block of ice driving into Grantaire. "Do . . . you . . . know if he's alive or . . ."

"Sorry, I don't. But I do know what hospital he's in. Here's the address."

After giving him the address, Grantaire was running. Rendering himself so that the humans couldn't see him, he took the sky, flying as quickly as possible to the hospital. Still remaining unseen, he checked the records and found the hospital room. Going as quickly as possible, he went to Enjolras' room.

The door had been closed before so that meant for now, after he closed the door, he could make himself visible to him.

"Hey Grantaire."

"Oh god, Enjolras, what happened? How-how did you-?"

"Don't really know," he murmured. His voice was weak and a heart monitor slowly pumped on. It was almost like his entire right side was broken. "Don't . . . don't cry Grantaire."

"How can I not?" he replied, tears streaming down his face. "You sit here and I cannot do anything to stop it."

"I'll be . . . alright. Besides I'll . . . I'll find you again," said Enjolras softly. "Just . . . let me—"

"No please! Please don't leave again! Please!"

"—let . . . me rest my . . . my eyes for a bit."

And then his heart stopped.

"No! Don't go! Enjolras, please don't leave!" Grantaire was sobbing, tears falling down his face as doctors came in. They seemed shocked to find Grantaire there but simply pushed him aside, trying to restart Enjolras' heart but it was no good. When they turned to ask who Grantaire was and why he'd been there, he was already gone.

Eponine ended up finding him in his bed, curled up, his pillow and blankets soaked.

"Oh god! Grantaire, what happened?" she asked desperately.

It took several minutes before Grantaire could even talk, his voice sore and his eyes red. He told her all that had happened, ending up crying into her shoulder. He then later cried himself to sleep. Eponine made sure to tell Joly, Cosette, and Marius to leave him be for a while. He probably wanted to be alone for now.

And Grantaire did want to be alone. He waited but after some time had passed, it was clear that for whatever reason, Enjolras wouldn't pass over this time either. As time passed, he started to interact a bit more but very often he'd still end up crying himself to sleep at night. Every day, Grantaire waited for Enjolras' soul to reappear back on Earth.

But it didn't.

Months passed, nearly a year had gone by and yet there was still no sign of him. Grantaire was beginning to lose it. Why wasn't there any sign of Enjolras? What had happened to him? He should've been resurrected by now.

Eponine, Joly, Cosette, and Marius were beginning to become more than just a little worried for Grantaire's sanity.


	11. Sword Play

Two years.

Two years had passed and still nothing. Grantaire was completely broken. He didn't understand what was happening or why. It didn't make any since at all. He felt like his heart was missing, like he couldn't breathe or stand.

He wouldn't, _couldn't_, do anything. Nothing allowed him to forget, nothing explained what was going on. All Grantaire could feel was the pain, the ache in his chest, and his friends could only watch helplessly as it tore him apart.

One day he was alone when two officers came in. "Joseph would like to see you."

A small part of Grantaire was confused and wanted to understand but most of him didn't care anymore. He followed, not asking anything of them. They led him to the center of the city where Joseph was and then let him into a great hall.

"Wait here," one of them said and then they both left.

Grantaire simply stood there, not moving an inch when he heard a door open again from behind him. Slowly, he turned and then froze, his entire heart breaking right at that moment. "Enjolras . . ."

"Grantaire what am I—" but Enjolras didn't get a chance to truly speak as Grantaire collapsed at his feet.

His hands entangled themselves into Enjolras' cloths as he sobbed and sobbed. His mind was utterly broken. He didn't understand any of this. Why now? Why, after all this time did he have to suddenly appear here? "Two years," he cried. "Two years!"

Enjolras blinked slowly, extremely confused as he slowly said, "But . . . Grantaire it's only been a few minutes."

"What?"

"I don't understand. It's only been minutes since—"

"It's been two years!" Grantaire cried into Enjolras' shirt. "I was-was so alone for two years! I didn't know what had happened to you! You were just gone and I-I coul-ldn't do anything-at all—"

"Very interesting indeed," suddenly said a voice from behind them.

Enjolras looked behind Grantaire, confused at what was going on. The man had large, grey wings and black hair along with utterly black eyes and olive skin.

"I'm sure you're confused Enjolras but I am Joseph. And before you even ask, yes two years have passed."

Grantaire was finding it hard to breath. "Then you . . . you took him away—"

"I made him disappear for awhile, that's all," said Joseph. "And before you even ask why, it was because I was curious. I know how to kill an angel but I was curious how far it might take before one's mental state breaks. Especially when the thing they love most is taken away."

"Why the hell would you need to know that?!" yelled Enjolras stepping forward and away from Grantaire until he was right in front of Joseph. He was still confused though he'd already decided he was most likely in the Afterlife.

"Oh, and doesn't the little human think he's all that. We're fighting a war here, one that hopefully end soon enough."

"A war?" Grantaire cried out. "A war with who!? Who would we even fight?"

"You don't think the gods of religion were simply sprung from a human's pure imagination? They were based off other creatures, ones all over the Afterlife that at certain times had visited humans. Why do you think the older and angel is the higher their job is? Because the older ones know and have been involved with fighting this war for over a billion years. Now you two can wrong along. I have no need for you anymore."

"That's it!" screamed Grantaire. He got up and tried to run at him, only to be simply knocked to the floor.

"I would suggest you don't do that again," Joseph simply said.

"Suggest? I don't _care_ what you say anymore! Do you not understand? You took him away from me and _why_?! Because you wanted to do an EXPERIMENT!"

Again, Grantaire tried to run at him but Joseph easily grabbed him around the neck, getting him in a death grip. "You should back down boy. You're medaling in things that you don't understand."

"Maybe so but I understand perfectly well," growled Enjolras and he had his hands around Joseph's throat. "You're a dictator. You've cast all these people into a dream world! You're fighting what I'm guessing is a pointless war, and you use people as experiments!"

Joseph let go of Grantaire, focusing his fool attention on Enjolras. "You know, trying to choke me what do any good at all. Really, it's kind of pathetic."

"No, you're the one who's pathetic! How many have died for your little cause? A few million?"

"Actually it's over a trillion. I can't remember, is there a word after trillion?"

For a moment, Enjolras just stood in shock and then shouted, "How can you say that so nonchalantly!? Those are you people that you have just thrown away. I mean, what's the point in the war anyway? New territory, some long forgotten grudge?"

"Actually it's a lot simpler than that," replied Joseph. "You are either ruled or the ruler and I find it's much easier if everything is under my control and I don't have to negotiate with others."

"So you're just like every other filthy leader that's walked the earth. You're greedy, not caring about other people. You are the very thing that I despise," Enjolras said and then spat into his face.

Joseph blinked for a few moments and then finally said, "You know, I was going to let you two walk away but I don't think I will now. Still, I'd rather have some fun before this so here."

Suddenly, a sword appeared in his hand and he threw it at Enjolras. Even though in his most recent life he'd never even picked up a sword, his memories were slowly coming back and his body easily caught it, positioning into a defensive position.

"Enjolras you can't—"

"Hush Grantaire, I'm trying to concentrate," murmured Enjolras, not even looking at him, "and I'll need all the concentration I can get. Still if, I don't get out of this, you know I love you."

Grantaire opened his mouth to shout out something but the crash of metal stopped him. Enjolras had just barely been able to block the attack and Grantaire rushed forward to help. However, Joseph, using some force, was able to pin him up against the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt Grantaire! That's our deal. Even if I lose, you won't hurt him."

Joseph laughed as he said, "You mean you think you can win? That's a good one. And I can't believe you've just called a deal on me. But alright, I won't hurt him."

And then Joseph was coming at him again and again with the sword. Enjolras had skill and that was all that was really saving him. He didn't have the speed or force to fight Joseph but he certainly knew a good many tricks.

Enjolras side stepped and parried, thrust and blocked. As the memories continued to come back, any other man would not be able to recognize his style because he was fighting with all the styles. It was mesmerizing and Enjolras' face was utterly impassive. Not a single thing besides the fight was going through his mind.

The deadly dance continued as they went back and forth at each other, neither one giving in. However, a misstep occurred and suddenly, a sword thrust through the chest.

Joseph looked down and laughed, "Wow, I've never had that much fun in a while. You did a good job, I'll admit. But see, this is why you can't win. I can't die."

And then he pulled the sword out and plunge it into Enjolras' chest.

"No! Enjolras! No!" cried out Grantaire where he was struggling. It was no use, he couldn't move.

"And the best part," continued Joseph, "is that you won't exist anymore. You get killed here, you're completely gone. Not in the Afterlife, not Earth, not on some planet a million miles away. You're gone for good."

Enjolras struggled from where he was on the ground. Blood kept coming out every time he tried to breath and he could barely lift a finger now.

Joseph lent down beside him, placing his hand on Enjolras' face. "Good bye little human. I had a lovely time."


	12. A God amongst Men

Before Joseph could go any further though, a knife was plunged into his heart.

"But how . . ." he stumbled back. This wasn't like with the sword, this was different. This _hurt_. "What did you do to me!"

Still coughing up some blood, Enjolras, with some effort, pulled out the sword. Wincing, he leaned forward and softly said, "It's simple really."

"Simple?! You—" and then Joseph had to stop because of the pain that was seething through him. Was he dying? Was this death?

"You see, for a moment . . . I thought that what you were doing was amazing. But I realized something, it really isn't. It doesn't matter if you're an angel, what matters is the fact that in the Afterlife one's soul is completely open," Enjolras said. It was difficult and blood still dripped from the corners of his mouth but it was getting better.

Now that Joseph was waning, Grantaire was able to move and rushed to Enjolras' side, supporting him.

"But I don't understand!" screeched Joseph.

"That's raw energy and in the Afterlife you can tap into that. That's how you create items. They're not out of thin air. It's a science really."

"But you're not—"

"Strong enough? You're wrong there as well. It's more _will_ than anything that allows you do that. Then of course, you even mentioned yourself that you could be killed so I had to make sure that the knife was made was out of a material that could harm you."

Both Joseph and Grantaire were dumbstruck by this. "But . . . but how did you come up with this so fast?" asked Grantaire.

"Who knows, luck maybe."

"But you don't understand!" screamed Joseph. "You don't know what you've done! This entire section of the Afterlife will be destroyed and it's all because of you."

"Then I'll take full responsibility for it," replied Enjolras as he watched Joseph wither on the ground until the movement finally ceased.

"Enjolras we need to get you—"

"No, not right now. I'll be fine Grantaire. I can't die up here. Only what Joseph was about to do would've completely erased me. We have bigger problems now," growled Enjolras as he pushed himself up. He stumbled though, nearly falling if it were not for Grantaire.

"What do you mean bigger problems?"

"You heard him. There's a war going on and I'm guessing a battle is either happening or is fast approaching. We need to ready ourselves."

"But you-you just killed the leader! What are we to do? What are we—"

"First off, there might not even be a 'we'. Who takes over for Joseph when he can't?"

"Um . . ."

"You mean you don't know?!"

"No! I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," sighed Enjolras. "But damn does this hurt! Come on."

They began to make for the door and once in a hallway, found that it too was empty. It ended up taking way longer than it should have before they found someone.

"Who are—"

"Who's in charge?" asked Enjolras quickly, interrupting the man.

"Joseph—"

"He's dead. Who else can I talk to?"

"B-b-but he can't—"

"Stop blabbering and go check the main hall if you don't believe me. I just had a sword driven into my chest and am _not in a good_ MOOD!" yelled Enjolras.

"Well-I don't know! I mean, the only one in charge was ever Joseph! There's no one else," the guard said, eyes wide and frightened by this whole mess.

"Perfect," growled Enjolras, still partially being held up by Grantaire. "Alright, this is what I want you to do and listen to me extremely closely; gather up every one that is in charge here, the highest people you've got."

"But the war! It's—"

"Yes! I know it's going on. Why do you think I'd call all the higher ups together?" If the situation wasn't so serious, Grantaire probably would've laughed at the expression Enjolras gave the guard.

"Of course sir! Of course."

Enjolras ignored the sir as much as he wanted to point it out but instead asked, "Is there any type of meeting room here?"

"Yes, down the hall take a left, a right, and then first door on your left."

"Good, now go do as I asked and then take them there."

"Yes sir!" cried out the guard and quickly ran to carry out the orders.

As Grantaire and Enjolras made their way to the meeting room, Enjolras growled, "I'm not surprised Joseph took over! If everyone here is like that then we're utterly screwed!"

"You know, you're scary when you're mad."

"I'm sorry Grantaire," sighed Enjolras. "This just isn't exactly what I think of as fun."

"Maybe we should rest. It's obvious the wound is—"

"No, we keep going. I'm not going to die so there is no point in resting."

"You sound like you did in that revolution for Italy," said Grantaire. However, he paused for a moment, blinked several times, and then added, "Or any revolution for that matter."

Enjolras laughed at that, glancing at him. "Yes, speaking of which, were you really drunk all those times?"

"No, just pretending."

"Well done on that then," muttered Enjolras as they arrived at the meeting room. As they walked in, several people were already there.

"What's going on?"

"Is Joseph really dead?"

"What of the war?"

"What of the people?"

"Are you in charge now?"

"How—"

"Shut it!" yelled Enjolras and the entire room fell silent. "Good. Now to answer a few of your questions, yes Joseph is dead, I know of the war, and unless someone else wants to be in charge I am the leader now. Any volunteers?"

The room remained silent.

"That's what I thought," muttered Enjolras as he slid into a chair with a sigh. "Now, of this war, is a battle near approaching?"

"Yes," said one of the angels. "If we don't do something our line will be absolutely wiped out. We've been planning this for years."

Enjolras mulled this over in his head and then asked, "Do any of you know why you're fighting this war?"

"Why we're what?"

"Why are you fighting the war?" he repeated, trying not to yell it.

"Um . . . because Joseph wanted to," someone finally said.

"And does anyone _else_ here want to fight this war?"

Silence once more.

"Alright, is there any way we can get in touch with these other leaders?" asked Enjolras.

"Yes, but why would we need to do that?" asked one of the people.

"We're going to send them a message," said Enjolras. "We surrender."

* * *

No one else could've taken control like Enjolras did so everyone was pretty lucky that it _was_ him. Weeks passed and neither him, nor Grantaire, left as they had meetings, set up boundaries, and put up new laws. After weeks, it was then months.

Enjolras set up a council, a system where not one person was in charge. The other higher ups also began to think for once and the ones that didn't, Enjolras had replaced. He let the truth slowly slip into the public. Let people slowly realize what had been going on behind their backs.

He made it so that it didn't matter what job you had depending on when you were born/created. Enjolras also made it so that humans were able to hold jobs as well.

Six months in total had passed before Enjolras finally felt that everything was stable enough for it to be left alone. He wouldn't leave it all alone completely but he would try to make the new leaders realize the responsibility that came with this and the thought that had to be put into it.

Some might ask how Grantaire could've forgotten about Eponine, Joly, Cosette, Marius, Courfeyrac and Jean (who had both passed right after Enjolras' disappearance). However, it must be remembered that Grantaire completely abandoned and forgot about them for those two dark years. That and he ended up being very involved in the entire reshaping of the government as well.

When it finally hit him what he'd done as they left what was now called the Capital Building, Grantaire cried out, "Oh my god! I've forgotten them! Eponine, Cosette . . . all of them! Oh god I can't believe I've done this."

"Grantaire it's going to be okay," said Enjolras quickly.

"Okay? Enjolras, have you ever forgotten a friend for over six months? Well, actually more if you also count the two years as well."

"Um . . . no."

"God! She'll beat me to a bloody pulp!"

Enjolras laughed as he said, "Don't worry, love. I'll stand in the way."

Grantaire blushed at the pet name and then raised an eyebrow at Enjolras' second comment. He looked him up and down and said, "I don't have a chance."

"Oh come on. Eponine isn't that terrifying."

Grantaire simply looked at him and then began to walk ahead, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Enjolras followed behind, becoming a bit worried at how Grantaire was acting. Finally, hoping that she was still there, Grantaire came to their old home and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Eponine I—"

Even after the event and Grantaire had time to think about what had happened, he still couldn't figure out how she was able to pick up that table and hurl it at his head.


	13. Family is Earned

"Oh, you've remodeled," Grantaire said absentmindedly as he continued to nurse his sore head. The snapping of fingers brought him back to the world in front of him and he quickly said, "Sorry but you did hit me pretty hard."

"Whatever," said Eponine with a wave of her hand and then continued talking to Enjolras. "But it's amazing that you're even alive. I thought for sure that you had somehow been erased."

"Uh . . . you do realize I'm not a doll, right?" Enjolras asked as his head was twisted from side to side and Eponine examined him.

"Oh! Sorry, just trying to get use to this whole thing," Eponine quickly said. "So you pretty much brought about all this by yourself? All the change that has been happening?"

"Hey! I helped to," grumbled Grantaire.

"Shut it or I'll hit you with something else."

He probably should've remained silent then and there but instead he mumbled, "Like what? The house?"

That earned him a quick slap to the back of the head as he yelled out, sporting a pouting face. He remained silent for the rest of the time as Eponine pretty much interrogated Enjolras, asking him about everything that he had done for the Afterlife. She also got the story on how he came back though parts were still fuzzy, even for him.

Finally, Eponine turned towards Grantaire and said, "I'm still not going to forgive you for a while for what you did."

"I know," he said looking down at the ground.

Eponine paused, frowned slightly, and finally just said oh to hell with it and went over and hugged Grantaire. "This doesn't mean I'm not mad at you," she said. "But I am glad that you're back."

"Yeah," said Grantaire with a small smile. "Me too."

"See, I told you Eponine wasn't that terrifying."

"You said what about me?"

"I didn't say anything!" cried out Grantaire as he put his hands up and then quickly gave Enjolras a glare. In fear of getting hit again, he then asked, "So what have you decided to do? I've noticed the remodeling and everything."

"I'm working at the library, helping to collect works from Earth and also getting originals from here published. It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

"I'll take your word on it," replied Grantaire with a laugh.

"Also, sorry but I kind of threw all your stuff out. Not that you had anything really but there isn't another bed anymore."

"Naw, it's alright. Besides, I doubt you'd even want a room next to me."

At first, Eponine didn't get it but Enjolras did and as his face went red he yelled out, "Grantaire!" This of course caused Eponine to understand and she quickly hit Grantaire upside the head again. It hurt but it was worth it Grantaire decided over all.

Sighing, Eponine said, "You need to see everyone Grantaire. Jehan has been crying you know."

Grantaire winced at this and nodded. Getting up, he gestured for Enjolras to follow him and Eponine led them outside. As they walked through town, Grantaire noticed how much livelier it seemed now. Everyone seemed happier and more free.

They got to the same little restaurant that Grantaire had often went to and it was pretty much the same. Small, homely, it was surprisingly welcomed. As Grantaire and Enjolras took a seat, Eponine went to a phone so that she could contact everyone to get over as quickly as possible.

"What should I say? Or should you talk first? Will it be odd, me being here?"

Grantaire was shocked to realize that Enjolras was a bit scared upon seeing them again. Granted, the last time he'd seen them was in 1832 and that had ended with nearly everyone getting killed. Thinking of this made Grantaire frown as he asked, "Enjolras, do you still feel responsible for the June Rebellion?"

"How can I not? Yes, they followed me but for what? Only Marius got out alive and that was extremely lucky. But what of Jehan? Of Joly or Courfeyrac? What am I to say to them? Not even their death brought a change to the government of France."

"Please do not beat yourself up over this," said Grantaire softly. "It wasn't—"

"Don't you dare say it wasn't my fault because you know damn well it was."

"Then wait for their reactions before you see if they blame you. You can't just assume how they'll react. They are your friends Enjolras, above all else," said Grantaire and when even his words barely seemed to ease him, he then placed his hand in Enjolras' and squeezed.

Enjolras sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Grantaire," he murmured right as Eponine sat down.

"Alright, so they're on their way now. Also, I should warn you that Gavroche is with them as well."

"So we have Marius, Cosette, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Joly, and Gavroche then?" asked Grantaire.

"Yep," said Eponine. She glanced at Enjolras and then rolled her eyes and said, "Enjolras, there is no need to be worried. They'll love it that you're here and alright."

"How could you even tell?"

She shrugged her shoulders simply replying, "I just could."

They didn't have to wait long until suddenly a small form burst through the door and Enjolras nearly fell out of his chair. "Oh it's good to see you!" cried out Gavroche. "And you to Grantaire! It's been to long."

Enjolras was a bit surprised at first but eventually eased up slightly and said, "Yeah, good to see you again as well."

Grantaire laughed and said, "You're that enthusiastic about seeing me again really?"

"Of course Grantaire! How could I not be?" asked Gavroche with a smile.

It was at that point that Jehan and Courfeyrac came in, probably having been with Gavroche before he'd taken off running. Upon seeing both Grantaire and Enjolras, Jehan rushed forward, wrapping his arms around both of them.

Tears were already falling as he said, "Oh god! I missed you two so much! I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were alive or what. Please don't ever leave again!"

"I'm sorry Jehan. I truly am but it won't happen again," Grantaire quickly promised, Enjolras doing the same.

Courfeyrac actually held back the tears but it was clear how much he had missed both of them. They began to talk, everyone calming down a bit when finally Enjolras had to ask, "Will any of you please tell me this? It's killing me but I must know if you blame me for what happened."

"Not at all," Jehan replied immediately, no hesitation what so ever. "So what if you led us? We followed willingly."

"Yes," said Courfeyrac. "I could never blame you for what happened."

"Me to!" cried out Gavroche. "I was in it all the way. You're family Enjolras and you don't back down from family."

"Family . . ." murmured Enjolras, liking the way it sounded. He was about to ask something when a familiar voice said, "Enjolras."

He turned to see Marius and Cosette standing there and he stood up, quickly giving Marius a hug. "It is good to see you," he said.

"Yes, it is," Marius agreed. "Let me introduce you to my wife finally. Cosette, Enjolras. Enjolras, this is Cosette."

"How do you do?" asked Enjolras and gave a slight bow of his head.

"Quite well. And yourself? We were all quite worried about you."

"Even yourself? One who has never laid eyes upon me?"

"Of course. A friend of Marius is a friend of mind."

It was at this point Jehan commented, "I feel like I'm watching a movie from based the twenties."

"Oh shut up," replied Enjolras, breaking the illusion. "Is it so bad if I actually use manners?"

"Do not fret, I think it is quite kind of you," said Cosette with a smile. "How about we sit now?"

"Yes," said Marius quickly. "I want to know what happened to you and Grantaire. And Eponine even told me on the phone that you've had a part in this. The Afterlife that is."

"I should've known you'd be the cause of all this change," said a voice suddenly and everyone turned to see Joly. "Hey guys."

"Joly," breathed Grantaire as he jumped up and ran to him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Better now that I know you and Enjolras are alright," said Joly. He had to stop and blink several times, saying, "God and I told myself I wouldn't cry."

"Oh go ahead. Jehan already did," said Gavroche.

It seemed that those were the only words needed before Joly was clutching onto Grantaire, hugging him desperately. "I missed you so much."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," replied Grantaire.

After their moment was over, Joly came to Enjolras and quickly hugged him to. "I'll be honest. I'm surprised you're hugging me. What about the germs?"

Even though there were still tears on his face, it lit up with a smile as he said, "First off, we're in the Afterlife. We can't get sick. Second of all, I got over that a while ago."

"Well congratulations on that," said Enjolras with a soft smile as well.

They pulled up another seat for Joly and the table was now crowded but cozy as well. Enjolras and Grantaire told their story again, pausing whenever someone had a question or comment. When they were finished, the group started talking on happier things.

Current interests, housing, jobs, how everyone was, were brought up in their conversation. It was the first really joyful experience that Grantaire or Enjolras had experienced so far. Grantaire even gave Enjolras a kiss in answer to Gavroche's question if they were finally together.

Enjolras automatically blushed at being kissed in public but everyone's smiling faces eased him up. As he looked around the table, he thought of the word Gavroche had used, _family_. It was something that Enjolras had never really believed in but maybe it hadn't been the right kind of family either. Maybe it truly was something you earned when you became more than friends.

He wouldn't find out until later but Grantaire was thinking along the same lines_. I finally have my family_, he thought. _We're still waiting for the others. Combeferre, Bosseut, and Feuilly, but they'll get here someday. Eponine, my closet friend in the world is with me and the love of my life as well. I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of eternity_.

"Grantaire, what are you smiling about so happily?" asked Enjolras with a laugh.

He simply continued to grin and gave Enjolras a soft peck on the cheek. "Hmm, nothing much."

* * *

**AN: Last chapter, I thank you all for reading this and hope you've enjoyed it. I certainly have enjoyed writing it. I'll probably write more for this pairing and maybe others in Les Miserable as well.**


End file.
